


记一次生动的逮捕行动

by Louisalisation



Category: Ouroboros (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisalisation/pseuds/Louisalisation
Summary: stdz大佬提供的露脐水手服梗





	记一次生动的逮捕行动

 

 

+

段野龙哉一记新宿无影手抓住即将溜走的水手服小哥的手腕。

这是他管理的店面之一，最近在搞什么万圣节活动，一进门就看到各式奇装异服、鱼龙混杂。上了年纪的大叔大婶拖着变形的身材穿着毫无恐怖可言的cos服饰。跟万圣节无关，大概就是想要享受一下气氛。

他是陪着有生意往来的“客户”出来玩的。

“客户”是一个近视五百多度的花老头，喝醉之后基本只能靠光感判断移动物体，七十几岁的年纪了，还爱玩的不行。龙哉的任务是阻止他大步迈向仙人跳的陷阱。他并不需要刻意做什么，光是站在那里就吸引了各路宁可放弃仙人跳也要跟他来一炮的男男女女。老头尽管醉了，却明白帅哥碍事，于是尿遁到舞厅另一头。

被龙哉发现只用了两分钟。此时他正撵在一个女子高中生屁股后面，一边淫笑一边使劲浑身解数掀人家裙摆。

准确点说，那并不是真正的女子高中生，而是穿成女子高中生、戴着假发、一米七以上、成年已经有些年月的男人，稍微有点眼力就能分辨出来。没有女子高中生的水手服上衣会短到这种勉强遮住肋骨、完全漂浮在肚脐以上的程度，并露出六块惹眼的腹肌——因为那样的话她们会拉肚子。龙哉察觉到，老头也早就知道对方不是女人，但仍然乐此不疲地朝水手服男子腋下吹气、掀他裙子、听他支支吾吾地嘟囔“请住手，麻烦您别这样！”

大概是因为自从八十年代之后就再也没遇到过这种原生态的拒绝方式了，老头对旧社会的思乡之情令他的变态小马达嘟嘟直响。他像只公牛似的卯足了劲，朝水手服冲去——

在龙哉的一米五大长腿上拌了个狗吃屎。现在眼镜砸碎了，下巴也磕的生疼，半天缓不过劲来。

“谢、谢谢……”水手服点了点脑袋，剪成空气刘海的假发随之一晃，眼看就要往后退。

于是发生了最开头的一幕。

“你怎么在这里？”龙哉问到。话说出口，他才发现自己声音低得吓人，简直像是在吼。

“您说什么？我们认识吗？”对方还在挣扎，捧着一边假发挡脸。

“你最好解释一下为什么我们不该认识。”

龙崎郁夫知道掩饰无用，只好招了。“我们正执行任务呢！”他压低声音，“这里有我‘同事’！”

“嚯……”龙哉环视四周，果然扫视到一个类似于穿着萝莉装的蝶野的身影。饶是见过大风大浪的龙哉也被吓得喉头一紧。他收回视线，眼前的郁夫突然像是加了强化滤镜，磨皮高光还移轴，日系月光，清新lomo。他甩甩头，切换回原图模式。

“为什么不早告诉我？最近在查什么？”

问话的时候，他注意把郁夫挡在人群中的死角，以免被其他便衣看见。

“事情太突然了，我还没来的——啊！”郁夫直往他身上弹，四下张望，瑟瑟发抖。

“又怎么了？”

“有、有人掐我腰……你看到是谁了吗？”

“谁管你啊！”龙哉突然提高音量，把本来就胆战心惊的郁夫震得原地抖三抖。“这里不是说话的地方。”

龙哉果断把青梅竹马往二楼VIP房间拽。作为这家俱乐部的实际业主，他握有可以打开所有电子门锁的房卡。尽管半路被人拦下过，可一旦认出身份，那些手下也识趣地闭嘴装瞎。

有钱是真的可以为所欲为的。

龙哉不忘嘱咐手下停止所有店内的小生意，别给警察抓到把柄，也别惊动他们，对于郁夫的存在却没做任何解释。

等他们进到房间，反锁房门，糊上监控摄像头之后，才不约而同松了口气。

郁夫那口气还没呼完，就被龙哉的问题堵了回去：“刚才我听他们管你叫‘新来的’。怎么回事？”

“潜入搜查嘛……放心，试用期可以随时走人……”

说完，他自己就没了底气。水手服上衣虽然袖子是长的，下摆却在肚脐上方飘动，把一截细腰露在外面。裙子在设计初始大概是布料不够用，往上提的话连大腿一半都不到，往下拉则露出腹股沟和腰窝。

龙哉抄着手臂，像抓到女儿半夜出去浪的老父亲般挑刺。

“你们警署是直接把扫黄组没收的制服循环利用吗？便衣便成这样，生怕不能引起别人注意——穿之前不看码数的吗？不会挑布料多一点的吗？今天要不是我刚好也在，你的任务要怎么办？”

龙哉一边说，一边逼向节节后退的郁夫。

“我本来想把人引到角落打晕的……”郁夫又习惯性把裙摆往下扯，遮腿，但如此一来裙腰就快要从胯边掉下去了。他只好把裙子往腰上提，但这样一来裙摆又快要遮不住屁股。

他被裙子欺负得满腔怨气：“我也不想啊，但是去晚了只剩下这件，而且他们说如果我不变装就得裸奔……”

“新宿警署这样是要完蛋的。”龙哉猛地一点对方额头。郁夫没站稳，跌坐在身后的心形大床边。

“为什么明明是为了我们俩努力工作，却要被你数落半天？”他嘟起嘴。

说的是事实，但听起来怪怪的。

几缕头发挂在嘴角，被龙崎呸呸呸吐了出来。看房间里没有外人，他立刻将假发除下，摘掉几片发卡，让束缚的卷毛解放出来。室内温度比外面高的多，他们在舞厅的时候都出了点汗，脱下假发后，郁夫凉快了很多，而龙哉却还是在冒汗。

郁夫对青梅竹马的汗腺当然一无所知：“刚才那个老人家不会有事吧？”

“不会，我没绊得太厉害。”即使他本人不在场，也有手下的人照顾。龙哉耸起眉毛：“你还担心他？”

“哪里？只是听说最近敲诈的老人很多，你小心点。”

“知道了。”闻言，龙哉乘对方看不到的时候笑了笑，“话说回来，让你们大费周章混进来的到底是什么案子？”

“啊对，我正想跟你说……”

郁夫一本正经地回答的时候，龙哉挪到门边，通过多窗口监控器观察外面的状况。人们似乎正在相互推攘，摇晃不止，从庞大的怪物边缘吐出一个瘦小的男人。他刚想往楼上跑，就被好几个金刚女仆、金刚萝娘以及肌肉春丽合力扑倒在地。

“郁夫，”龙哉打断到，“这几个人也是警察？”

他放大了那格监控窗口，让画面充满整个屏幕。郁夫扑到监视器上，满脸难以置信。

“没错，是一署的人……不过，诶，抓到了吗？这么快？”

“难道你还想做完整个试用期？”

龙哉轻快地笑道。一想到郁夫不会再穿着这身衣服在新宿招摇过市，他就觉得浑身舒畅。

“可是，那我穿成这样到底有什么意义啊？”郁夫觉得舌根都有点发苦，耳朵两边的卷毛跟着耷拉下去。

“你有没有想过其他人可能只是想整你？”

“怎么会——啊！也有人是穿着私服来的！”郁夫用力指着屏幕上几个身影。反应过来之后，他含泪看向龙哉，仿佛在向他寻求公正。

然而在龙哉眼里没有公正。只有无奈的笑意——和少许讥讽。

“欺人太甚了，看我的厉害——”

“慢着慢着慢着。”

龙哉一把抱住正撸起袖子要开门的青梅竹马，这种体验很像抱住一条活蹦乱跳的大型生猛海鱼。他好不容易才把郁夫拖离门口。

“你仔细想想，如果这个时候出去，不就等于向所有人暴露我们的关系了吗？”

“……也对。”

郁夫放开了抓住龙哉的手。后者心有余悸地注意到这原本是过肩摔的准备动作。

现在，郁夫有点自暴自弃，随意往床边坐下，也不管裙摆掀到了腿根。

清脆的“啪嗒”声在房间里响起，门被龙哉反锁了。声音这么大，让他有点尴尬，但郁夫似乎没有在意，正弯腰脱下崭新的女式黑皮鞋。他脚上套着白色泡泡袜，可以说武装得很彻底。

“不合脚吗？”龙哉斟酌着步子往郁夫身边挪，问得心不在焉：“我记得你鞋码一直是偏小的。”

“可是这个码数还是小了。鞋头那么窄，又硬。”

看到青梅竹马龇牙咧嘴的样子，龙哉摇了摇头，蹲下身帮他脱下鞋子，又在床边坐下，拍了拍膝头。

郁夫退开一点，面露赧色：“不用麻烦了。”

他象征性地挣了几下，就老实让龙哉把他的小腿捞到大腿上，享受起松江组二当家的按摩手艺。其实皮鞋没有跟，不像那些高跟鞋会让人小腿肌肉酸痛。但他没有指出这点，而只顾着低头整理裙摆，顺便偷笑。

龙哉按没两下，便注意到手感不同往日。

“郁夫，你的腿毛呢？”

“在垃圾桶里。别问了……”

看他一脸沉痛，想必是勾起了悲伤的回忆。龙哉体谅地不再说话，而专心于感受手上滑嫩的触感——专心沿着肌肉的纹理按摩。

在他高超的手法下，郁夫放松了许多，不免得有点想睡觉。

“阿龙，我们还要待多久？”

“等人走光再说吧。”龙哉头也不抬地回答。

从监视器的画面看来，现场仍然混乱。好几家媒体收到风声，介入取材，屏幕上闪光灯亮个不停。短时间内这群人怕是走不光的。郁夫猜到龙哉是拐着弯要他留久些时候，但如果直接问，他肯定不会承认，于是干脆把这茬忘掉。反正他现在也暂时不想见到那群骗他穿上水手服的混蛋同事，让他们着急一下也好（虽然很大可能是没注意到他）。

这么想的时候，他突然打了个喷嚏。大概还是有人发现他不见的。

“你这么穿不冷吗？”龙哉嫌弃地问。他脱下西装外套，扔了过去。相比之下，他反而觉得热，还要把领带松开。

郁夫赶紧把衣服披上，手臂抱住空荡荡的腹前：“当然冷，我都二十代后半的人了，经不起这种折腾。”

“你身上的东西根本就不是用来蔽体的”，龙哉说，“而是为了把想给别人看的地方重点圈出来。”

“那重点也太多了……”郁夫小声叨叨。

龙哉刹不住车似的还在说：“袖子长过手掌，上衣盖不住胃，这设计是打算给狒狒穿吗？急于暴露以求达到性感的效果，反而显得没品。”

他自顾自地抱怨着，过了一会儿才注意到郁夫正默默盯着自己，一脸“我已经识破你了”的小得意，看着非常气人。

“看我干什么？”

“阿龙，你嘴上说的难听，但这里好像不那么觉得诶。”

郁夫动了动小腿，似有若无地擦过龙哉的裤裆。他熟知小龙哉的各种软硬状态，甚至可以推算到对方此刻已经硬了百分之四十六。此话一出，龙哉便拉下了脸，好像要生气的样子，然而小腿肌肉反馈给郁夫的信息却是：硬度增长到百分之六十。

“当我没说。”他悻悻闭嘴。

话可以当没说过，可小龙哉不能当它没硬过。原本念及青梅竹马工作辛苦决定忍耐一时的段野龙哉，此时已然破罐破摔，借着郁夫把腿搭在他腿上的姿势，抱起裸露的腰就把人往床上放。床垫被加起来几乎二百五十斤的两个男人摔得嘎吱乱响。西装外套被甩在一边，孤伶伶的。

龙崎郁夫象征性地扭了两下，结果不但没有避开龙哉，反而让他们贴合的姿势变得更自然。

龙哉知道他学不会换气，所以就算作出一副强吻的气势，也不忘在唇齿交缠间留几秒空隙，这才被郁夫抓到说话的机会。

“干什么，我还在出任务呢……”

这不是明知故问吗？

“心疼我的员工穿的太少，送温暖来了。”

“哪有这种送温暖——唔……”他硬是抵着龙哉的额头将他稍微推开。不用看也知道裙摆早就被卷到腰际，屁股更是遭了好几掐，“员工会报警告你性骚扰的。”

龙哉哼笑了一声，抓住了他的手腕：“但是我和新宿二署的龙崎警官交情好啊，还要请警官网开一面。”

说完，他掐着郁夫的嘴唇咬了上去，先是吮吸那已经湿润的下唇，继而在对方的配合下侵入口中，慢吞吞地戏弄他的舌尖。这一吻相较之下只是浅尝辄止，但也已经让郁夫有些喘不过气。

“警官考虑得怎么样？嗯？”他伏在龙崎耳边问到。

“龙崎警官”经不起他挨得那么近地对自己低语，后腰不自觉地收紧，向上挺起。

“呜……那、那这次就放你一马吧……”

“感激不尽。”

像是得到了官方许可，龙哉夹住郁夫的一边大腿，使两人胯间贴合，不疾不徐地摩挲着，郁夫只好主动地用膝盖内侧蹭过龙哉的西裤，以缓解皮肤上的饥渴感。

被包围在龙哉气息中，让郁夫头昏脑胀起来，因此，当头顶传来“咔嚓”的脆响，他花了好几秒时间才反应过来对方把他的双手拷在了床头的横栏上。

“你哪来的手铐？”郁夫迷迷糊糊地问。

“我才要问你，为什么把手铐别在内裤边上？”

刚才他顺着郁夫的大腿摸得正高兴，却突然撞上一副冷冰冰的手铐，体验很差。

“你也看到这身衣服了，实在是没地方藏东西嘛。”郁夫嘟囔着说。水手服的领巾直往他脸上翻。衣服下摆连肋骨都盖不住，勘勘遮住胸口。

“是吗？”

龙哉跨坐在郁夫大腿上，把人紧紧压制住。他顺着郁夫的肋骨向里探去，却摸到了穿过两边腋下的皮革绑带，由一条横跨胸口的皮带维系着，这是警用枪套。平时在枪套带里面还会穿一层衬衣，可今天情况特殊，只好直接穿绑在身体上，在郁夫的胸前勒出了一条红痕。

龙哉微微眯起眼。光是这么个表情，郁夫就知道他要干什么，还没来得及求饶，他就被皮带弹在胸口的痛感刺激得叫了出来。

“唔——阿龙！”

他后悔自己刚才没有认真挣扎。现在无论怎么摆动大腿，也没法把龙哉掀下去。腿上的皮肤被西装布料摩擦得开始泛红。

龙哉轻易从枪套外边的小口袋里找到了手铐钥匙，随意往旁边地板上扔去。这动作吓得郁夫眼前一花。

“不见了要怎么办？”

“不见了的话……”龙哉装作认真思考的样子，慢慢解下领带，“我只能连人带床关进谁都找不到的暗室，每天按时‘喂饱’你了。”

说着，他的手隔着裙子在郁夫的股腹沟来回按压摩擦。郁夫露出了“他要是认真的该怎么办”的尴尬表情，似乎正在想办法说服他赶紧去把钥匙找回来，这种好骗的性格可谓是十年如一。

龙哉的手往上摸去，身体也压得越来越低。虽然已经嵌进柔软的床单里，郁夫还是忍不住想往后退，恨不得把自己缩起来。

“——无论是上面的嘴还是下面的嘴。”

“阿龙你——”把床杆锯了不就行了吗？

龙哉早就料到他可能会说出什么煞风景的东西，因此乘郁夫还没能出声，就把舌头捣了进去，绕着他的舌尖，水滋滋地闹起来。

郁夫挣扎一番，总算把脑袋扭到一边。

“太小看人了，”他缩着脖子瞪了眼龙哉，“我的话，光凭两条腿也能……”

这句话在完成之前，就被扼杀在龙哉睥睨的视线中。

可他说的本来就是实话。就算两手都被绑起来，他也能靠腿上功夫把龙哉绞得动弹不得——前提是他要对认识了二十多年的青梅竹马下得去腿。

“说的没错。”

“诶？——啊呜！”

郁夫头晕眼花地意识到双腿被人捞了起来。龙哉解下领带，将他的脚踝套在床头，拴了个牢实。束缚完成后，龙哉整理了一下凌乱的头发，又拿过两个心形枕头垫到郁夫悬空的腰部下方，使他不至于往左右歪倒。

这个姿势下，郁夫的屁股和大腿根完全向上暴露，凉飕飕的，起了层鸡皮疙瘩。双手就在脚踝下方，领带的结却绑在手指够不到的那一面。从旁边传来抽屉打开、拿出瓶瓶罐罐、又合上抽屉的声音，光是这样，他就忍不住夹紧了大腿。

“你提醒的对，腿也得绑起来。”龙哉打开润滑液的盖子，房间里充塞着香甜的水果香味。

如果刚才发生的都能看做是玩闹，那么现在郁夫是的的确确感到有些委屈。

“我、我不就嘴上说说，哪次真的对你动过手？”

“我也不过操操你而已，哪次没把你操舒服？”

郁夫一时语塞，脸和脖子涨得愈发的红。

——阿龙这个人，真是越来越不要脸了！

在内裤背面，一只倒立的熊本熊和龙哉大眼对小眼，那眼神怎么看都觉得嚣张。最后被龙哉倒了一脸的润滑剂，沁得透湿。

“阿龙，这条内裤我要还回去的！”

郁夫是倒霉了，龙哉却不为所动。“你们署还真是，都把你武装到屁股了，哧哧。”

郁夫欲哭无泪：“因为他们说内裤也是配套的……”

“想也知道这种内裤和色情水手服不是配套的，”龙哉干脆利落地把湿透了的内裤拉到郁夫的膝盖窝，“如果是我的话，肯定会选浅粉色薄丝吊带袜和蕾丝丁字裤，上身搭配粉红色蕾丝绸缎绑带小可爱，掀开外层布料的一瞬间要带来情理之中又意料之外的冲击，粉红色符合女子高中生的纯洁，和情趣内衣的大胆暴露恰巧形成对比。”

他喋喋不休的这当儿，手指在郁夫已经沾满润滑液的穴口边缘打转抚慰，拇指指腹按压了几下，便直接将不足一指宽的瓶口挤进去，把液体往里灌。

“阿龙！装、装不下了……”

“忍一忍，等一下就会习惯的。”一缕头发落到龙哉额前，但他顾不上拨开。

冰凉的润滑液使得郁夫下身绷紧，扭动着想要躲开，但是龙哉早就用腿夹住了他的腰，任他怎么求饶也不放松，渐渐的，小穴兜不住那么多液体，随着郁夫的颤抖一缕缕地顺着臀缝往外溢。龙哉这才把瓶子盖起来，丢到一边。此时用两根手指探进去，就能感觉到一片水汪汪的嫩肉覆上来，多余的液体伴随着滋滋水声往外冒。他两指深深嵌进入，手掌扶着郁夫的尾骨，把他下身又抬了抬，郁夫颤抖的双腿下，隐约露出通红的脸颊、耳尖、被汗水湿成一缕缕的卷发。

这个姿势把穴口从上半身的压力解放出来，给膣腔一种需要被填满的空虚感。尽管有些费力，郁夫还是看到龙哉解开皮带、拉开裤链的动作，当对方将滚烫的分身放在他的会阴处来回摩擦、沾上溢出来的润滑液时，他的心脏的跳动剧烈得几乎要让整张床颤起来。

现在的郁夫脑子里一片混乱，对于小龙哉的硬度自然也没有测量的余韵，只知道一开始慢慢挤进来的外物在缓缓抽插几下之后，便像是发了狠劲似的，从上到下撞击着他的内里，没有受到多大阻碍。床大概是特殊结构的，上面的人一旦晃动，它也晃的厉害，床头杆不断击打墙壁。最开始几下，郁夫被撞得直往后顶，膝盖弯曲了。他只能抓住杆身，和龙哉的动作稍微对抗一下，但是随着那物事涨大，进的越来越深，他身上的肌肉也越来越使不上力气——除了声带那块，反而不受控制地发出毫无意义的声音。

“阿龙，裙子，裙子会弄脏的……”

“又不怪我。”龙哉说。

这话不假。因为郁夫勃起的前段偶尔渗出几滴透明液体，全被翻到肚子上的裙摆吸收了。

龙哉一手撑着郁夫的膝盖窝，一手抚弄他的前茎，还特地擦过湿漉漉的马眼，让他意识到液体的存在。

“还是怪你！”郁夫闷闷的嗓音从两腿缝隙间传来。

“好吧好吧，那就怪我。”龙哉扶住郁夫的两条大腿，稍稍跪直身体，向下压去。随着龙哉把重量下放，郁夫像是被掐住喉咙似的，呻吟被堵在喉咙眼，不时泄露一点出来，仔细看的话，会发现他的脖子都涨红了。

“阿龙……太深了……”

“这算什么，我还没开始动呢。”

“别，先不要——”

但是就像弹皮带那会儿，话还没说完，龙哉已经开始了挞伐的动作。他的整个胯部都撞上了夫的下体，而对方只能随着这股力量上下弹动。他这样用劲，其实快感倒不是很细致，只是喜欢听郁夫被撞得发出断断续续的哭喊，享受完全控制这幅肉体最脆弱的地方时带来的满足；还有就是为了“怪你还是怪我”的争辩在赌气。但是，考虑到郁夫背部的负担，在对方真的感到不适之前，龙哉陡然停止动作，拍了拍郁夫的大腿，探过身体，把领带给解开了。

转换姿势的时候，龙哉扶着郁夫的脚踝和膝盖窝，帮他慢慢把身体打直，期间还在大腿内侧亲了几口。内裤功成身退，在天鹅绒床单上留下几道暗暗的痕迹。

郁夫感到呼吸都顺畅了许多。他蹭了蹭手臂，额头上全是汗水，嘴里却发干。龙哉凑近的时候，他还以为对方要亲上来，所以特地舔了舔嘴唇，没想到龙哉只是帮他把贴在脸上的湿发理到耳后，摸摸他的脸颊，示意他翻身。尽管心存疑惑，他还是慢吞吞地翻过身，双手交叉，被手铐约束得很牢固。

和郁夫的皮肤相比，龙哉的手掌是发烫的。那双手穿过他的腋下，握住了他的肩膀，引导他撑着床慢慢直起身，跪着的双腿也被分开。这个体位倒没有令郁夫很惊讶。据他观察，龙哉很喜欢表现权力的姿势，大概是他的控制欲所致。以往后入的时候，郁夫总是把一边手臂往后探去，龙哉知道他在找什么，便握住他的手臂，或者把两边手臂一起抓住，让他在律动中无力地摇晃。

今天双手被缚，郁夫感到枪套皮带被人从后面拽住，使他不得不挺起上身，腰线凹了下去。臀部有龙哉的手扶住，还挺着，因为刚才的舒爽而时不时地微微抽搐一下，这是他根本控制不住的。

郁夫不由得有点退缩了。转头看过去，水手服的领子当住了眼睛，他只好挪挪下巴，把布料压住说：“阿龙，该解开了吧？”

“凭什么？”龙哉没理会他，调整了一下跪坐的角度，分身回到那个还滑润炙热的地方。他们都忍不住轻叹出声。

他随口一问，郁夫却认真地思索起答案——这个情况下，思索什么都不容易。龙哉握着郁夫的腰，慢慢地往里试探，在快要入到底之前狠狠撞向深处，如此反复好几次。郁夫知道这是龙哉开始猛攻的前兆，预想到之后自己可能不会再有说一句完整的话的机会，赶紧开口：“看在青、青梅竹马的份上？”

仔细想想的话，他们这种无名无份的媾和，彼此之间本来就不存在任何约束关系。反正他一开始被放倒在床上的时候就没有好好拒绝，现在更是说不出什么道理。

可是对于龙哉来说，这本来就不是什么需要讲道理的事。听到郁夫犹豫畏缩的语气，他不由得反省了一下自己是否太过任性，于是贴过身去，将郁夫完全笼罩在怀中。龙哉的手沿着郁夫的前臂摸向手腕，轻轻摩挲着那里的皮肤。

“怎么了，真的很不舒服吗？手铐弄痛了？”

“其实也还好……”随着龙哉靠近，郁夫越发感到大腿无力，于是渐渐鸭子坐在床上，缩起肩膀。那样子有些像被摁住的雌兽。

“千万别逞强，”龙哉把气息吐在郁夫柔软的耳廓，“觉得不舒服就告诉我。”

“没、没有……”郁夫的音量也低了下去，“很舒服的……”

那句话的末尾被吞没了。郁夫感到冰凉的眼镜架戳在脸上。龙哉道了声歉，将眼镜随手甩上床，又急忙捏着他下巴吻过去。尽管扭过上身的姿势有些难受，但郁夫还是努力凑近，用他笨拙的方式回应着。

“抱歉，还想多铐住你一会儿。”龙哉的语气放软了，有了几分央求的味道，“难得见到你这个样子。”

即使郁夫原本想回答他什么，也被龙哉吐在唇边的气息吹散了。好像他张开嘴就只是为了接纳亲吻一般。从胸口猛然升腾而起的甜蜜感，让他心腔涨得有些发疼，连带着感官也变得更加敏锐。

与此同时，龙哉托着他的小腹开始抽插。他们的身体已经习惯了这种结合的姿势，肌肉自然地调整到了舒服的状态。在龙哉指引下，郁夫逐渐将重心放前，手撑着床，后臀翘起。但是随着动作幅度不断失控，他也感到力气从手臂流失。不知不觉间，手肘也撑到了床上，脑袋无力地埋进前臂，只有屁股还老老实实地翘着，甚至为了迎合着龙哉撞击，向后靠去。

见他偃旗息鼓的样子，龙哉又忍不住动起了坏心眼。他抓紧枪套，硬是把郁夫的上半身提起来。对方毫无准备，身体往下一沉，把灼热的肉柱坐得更深，像是内脏都要被撑开似的。

“喂，打起精神，”龙哉拍了拍郁夫的后臀，“不好好表现的话，我是不会录用你的。”

“啊？在说……嗯……说什么？”

“既然通过第一轮面试，好歹就是我的员工，”龙哉一边抽动，一边顺着郁夫的腰窝来回抚玩，“新来的，想被正式录用的话，可要在我面前好好表现才行。”

“诶？还要第二轮面试的吗？”郁夫兜着口水，咬字有点不清楚，“那课长和蝶野先生——”

“这时候就别提那群老头了好吧！”

龙哉咬牙切齿地捂住了郁夫的嘴。他勉力将注意力集中到郁夫接纳他的温暖之处和眼前人做出的乖巧姿势，这才从急刹车的气氛中缓过劲来。重振旗鼓后，他就一点余裕不留地朝着熟知的脆弱地带进攻。现在郁夫是真的没法完整造句了，但龙哉依旧捂着他的嘴，使他只能发出声线与平日迥异的呜咽，大概是因为刚才那不过脑子的发言的确让龙哉有点生气。

上一个姿势被操出来的粉色，现在从郁夫的脖颈、锁骨，逐渐蔓延到肩胛骨和肩头。快感不断积累，引起的小抽搐，使他全身都冒了层薄汗。内壁的收缩吮吸，也让龙哉背后刷过一阵阵颤栗。他动了动手指，摸到一片濡湿，果然在松开钳制的时候听到熟悉的带着哭腔的呻吟。但龙哉并没有缓下来，任凭前面的人怎么求饶，他反而抓紧了枪套皮带，加快速度的同时，用宽大的手掌在郁夫的臀上打出几道漂亮的颜色。

郁夫被拉得手铐紧绷，噼啪作响。他被牢牢牵制住，不禁有种自己是这个家具多出来的一部分的错觉，似乎完全失去了对自己身体控制权，口中只能发出微弱而断续的吐息。

龙哉在内壁一次次的收缩中吐出了精华，他不用看也知道郁夫包裹在裙摆下的前端已经释放：在裙子上有一小滩被沾湿的布料。

他终于放开枪套皮带。

郁夫的肩胛骨因为急促的呼吸而起伏着。他把脑袋埋进手臂，但下身还翘在原处。

龙哉拨开他一边的臀瓣，将半硬的物事从泛红湿润的穴口缓缓抽出，龟头的轮廓刮过内壁时，引起了轻微的痉挛。龙哉不由得加重了掐着郁夫的力气。放开之后，才发现在郁夫潮湿的皮肤上留下了一道红痕，这让他感到少许歉疚。

茎身退出来后，精液也跟着往外流。他特地将上身后退一些，看个仔细。

“好孩子。”他轻轻拍着郁夫的大腿，喃喃自语。

郁夫显然没听见他说什么，嘴里轻哼着，身体再也支撑不住，软倒下去，半趴着调整呼吸。腿间的液体沿着大腿的弧度滴下。

由于双手交叉，手铐和皮肤贴得更紧，刚才一番折腾磨出了道道红痕。尽管悄悄挪动手腕，郁夫却没有开口喊痛。

龙哉拉起裤子拉链，腰带还垮在两边就下了床。手铐钥匙在地毯毛中间闪光，一目了然，可他却咕哝着“奇怪”，单膝跪地，左顾右盼。

果然，郁夫注意到了他的背影。

“阿龙，怎么了？”

“好像真的找不到，怎么办？”

“什么东西？”郁夫愣了一秒，猛地坐起来，“钥匙吗？真的不见了？”

龙哉努力把笑憋回去：“我再找找，你先别急。”

“真是的，这下怎么办……”郁夫的声音打起了抖，“果然只能把床杆拆了，阿龙，可以吗？”

这时，手拿钥匙的龙哉站起身，坐上床沿：“算了吧，要不然别人会以为我们激烈得床都散了。”

自从钥匙出现在视野里，郁夫的动作便明显呆滞了。他没理睬龙哉，而是缓缓地趴了回去。光是凭借他呼吸的声音，龙哉就知道此人现在一定把嘴嘟得老高。郁夫从小就这样，不高兴的时候要嘟嘴，如今已成为下意识的动作。

“你这家伙，就算被骗了一百次，第一百零一次也照样会上当。”龙哉解开手铐，握住郁夫的手腕摸了一圈，确认没有破皮的地方。

对方把手抽回去，背对他缩成一团，闷闷地说：“就算被ta酱骗了一百零一次，第一百零二次我也还是会相信你。”

龙哉咬住嘴唇，却阻止不了已经展开的笑容。他突然注意到郁夫后颈上的头发被汗水打湿，一缕缕地打着卷，耳朵尖上的红潮还没褪去。他抚上湿润冰凉的皮肤，灼热的手掌激起肌肉的震颤。顺着他手掌施加的力量，郁夫还是转过身来。

龙哉的影子很快笼罩在他的头顶。

因为姿势别扭，郁夫磨蹭着转向龙哉，好让唇齿相接得更顺利。他摸到后者衬衫下的锁骨和前胸已被汗水打湿。香水被体温熨热了，像一种有型的烟雾缠绕在他身边，牵引着他。

“坐起来。”在亲吻的间隙，龙哉说。

他圈住郁夫的腰，把他带起来，自己坐到床上。郁夫配合地跟着他挪位置，扶着他的肩膀跨坐他裆前。不需要商量，他就知道龙哉的意思。

在这个姿势下，郁夫裸露的下身和西裤的布料是贴合的，一点动作也能擦过敏感的会阴和囊袋。裙摆挡住了刚吐过液体的茎身，隐约能看到形状。疲倦的感觉逐渐消退，肌肤隔着布料亲昵的触感，又给他们下身带去一阵阵热流。

“帮我解开。”龙哉说。他托着郁夫的屁股，鼓励地捏了捏。

郁夫一边孩子气地吸着青梅竹马的下唇，一边摸索着拉开了裤链，习惯地用指尖贴着龙哉的腹肌向下滑进内裤，拨开布料，放出分身。龙哉撑起身体，把郁夫的下腹压向自己，另一只手扶起他们的茎身相互摩擦。乘呻吟从郁夫口中溢出，他含住他的嘴唇，绕着那柔软微凉的舌尖游戏。

每当两人面面相对，只要行动没受到限制，郁夫都会不自觉地抬手环在龙哉的脖颈边，虚抱着他。如果对此作出回应，围住他的腰，使两人贴的更紧的话，就能明显感觉到肉壁变得更加敏感，更频繁地吸紧，而且他还会下意识地扭动，蹭过龙哉放在后腰的手。即使是在小时候，郁夫也喜欢和结子老师或者其他孩子抱个满怀。回想起来，也许是那个孩子天生就需要很多关爱的缘故。

感觉到龙哉抱紧自己，郁夫靠着他的鬓边长叹一声，像是终于有了放松的感觉。龙哉顿了顿，下了什么决心似地重新开拓对方还沾着精液的后穴，对准了位置，很快就再次填满甬道，一部分液体被他带了回去，恰好作润滑。

他将郁夫紧紧钉在分身上，抱有一股不容分离的狠劲。结合得太紧，抽送的余地便不剩多少，因此他只是靠床的弹性让两人上下颠簸，小幅度地压着郁夫体内的软肉操动。

郁夫把脸枕上龙哉右边的肩膀，他知道龙哉怕痒，因此脸是朝外的，喘息就不会喷在龙哉脖子上。他不知道的是，他的卷发也照样能把人撩个心痒难耐。龙哉不得不分出一只手拨开头发。那柔软的触感从颈侧、锁骨，蔓延到胸前、下腹，一直窜到两人结合的地方。滋滋水声变得更明显。龙哉猜大概是自己的腺液把郁夫的里面润湿了才弄出这种声响的，想到这点，他不得不暂停下几秒钟再继续。

“阿龙……那个，唔嗯……那个按钮是干、干什么的？”

“什么按钮？

龙哉背对着墙所以看不到，在床侧的墙上设有一方塑料小盒子，中间是一颗红艳艳的橡胶材质扁按钮。郁夫趴在龙哉肩头，视线完全被那个靶点似的按钮集中了。就在龙哉因为自己没能吸引到郁夫全部的注意而有点不是滋味的时候，从背后传来“咔哒”的声音。

整张床开始快速抖动。

“啊！唔嗯——关掉，让我关掉！”

郁夫还想伸出手，但是已经被龙哉抓住，锁到身后。

“谁叫你自己手贱。”

龙哉心里好气又好笑。看到郁夫被突如其来的震动刺激得快崩溃的样子，刚才被忽视的小小不快便烟消云散。

这就叫自食其果。

“阿龙，求你了……呜嗯……我真的、真的受不了！”

察觉到对方想把腰抬起来，龙哉抓紧了郁夫的手腕，环抱的手臂顺着后腰往下压。现在他根本不需要作出任何动作，光是维持现状就能享受到肉穴的紧吸、扭动，尽管如此，从尾椎骨传来的一阵冲动还是让他顺势挺腰进攻，狠狠撞进甬道深处。

“不行、不行了，阿龙，停一下，停一下啊……啊……”

然而此时龙哉根本没搭理他。郁夫身上的枪套刚好压在胸口，非常碍事。他空出一只手，把水手服上衣卡在皮带下面，再把皮带撩到郁夫的锁骨位置，用牙齿在他皮肤上刮咬，舌头则卷在乳首周围舔弄。

郁夫不能弓起身体，只能下意识地缩起肩膀，想要避开，却被腰后龙哉施加的力量带得仰起了头，溺水似的呼吸。

幸亏卷在腰间的裙摆被龙哉拽住，否则他就要歪向一边。现在即使双手恢复自由，他也无力管什么按钮了，因为龙哉含住了他的喉结。两种喘息声完全融为一体，终于在一阵猛攻之后不约而同地屏住两秒，继而上气不接下气地呼了出来。

先缓过劲的是龙哉。他靠着墙，让郁夫趴在自己肩头休息，一只手却不安分，从裙摆下找到郁夫的分身撸动，使得更多精液在抽搐中被吐出来；另一只手则相当体贴，给郁夫拍背顺气。床还在抖动，偶尔引起一阵颤栗或呻吟。

“别把口水流到我衬衫上。”

“我哪有……”

为了证明，郁夫坐直了一点，拿手背擦了擦嘴角。回过神来，才发现龙哉正玩味地看着自己。

“怎么了？”

“没什么，就是你现在这个样子——”龙哉笑了。他把后面那句“真好奇如果你的同事们看到了会怎么想”吞进肚子里。一想到郁夫未来也会对自己以外的人翻出如此柔软又情色的一面，他的胸口便绞得发痛。

“这个样子是什么样子？”

“老样子。”

“喂，阿龙，说话别只说一半啊……”

“就不告诉你。”龙哉轻飘飘地说。

郁夫没有心思再去琢磨龙哉说的下半句话。他只看到龙哉把头撇过一边，刘海的碎发搭在额前，一脸得意、又失落地笑了，仿佛他还是那个恶作剧成功后自己偷着乐的孩子。某些神态无论过去多久、经历了什么，似乎永远不会改变；又或者只有在他面前才能表露。

郁夫尝试靠近，龙哉虽然挑起一边眉毛，却没有提出异议，于是他扶着龙哉的侧颈，亲了上去。他把一部分重心放在唇齿相接的地方，碾磨着，好贴得更近。

龙哉扶着郁夫仍然被填满的下身，坐直了身体，以便回应这个吻。因为郁夫索取的太少，他只能用掠夺的方式来给予更多。床的震动频率变成了一阵一阵的颤抖，于是就听到他们的牙齿每两秒便“哒哒哒”地撞在一起，这个声音迫使他们嗤笑着结束了刚才的温存。

“去，把那玩意儿关了。”

“不想动……”

“你还不动的话，我就要再来一次了。”

郁夫有点疑惑地看向龙哉微微眯起来的眼睛，斟酌再三，才确定龙哉是把这句话当成了威胁。他觉得自己最好还是不要展现出对这个威胁满怀期待的样子，于是慢慢支起身体，和龙哉分开。

“说来这个震动床是谁设计的啊？开关放在床头也太引人注目了。”他一边问一边慢吞吞地爬，龙哉那边却没有回应。

突然间，一股巨大的力量从腰后袭来，当时就把他摁到了床上。如果不是知道这里只有龙哉的话，他该回身抱颈锁喉了。

但他只是嘴上抱怨：“你干什么呢？”

“又明知故问。”

“可我不是已经关掉了吗？”

“谁说关掉了我就不会再来一次？”龙哉轻佻的声音从上方传来。

龙哉的两根拇指已经拨开泛红的臀瓣，最后一点精液在他的挤压下流向会阴，引得郁夫难耐地扭动；刚才郁夫去关开关的时候，他看到的就是自己的体液从被操弄得嫣红的穴口滑出来的景像。

“那个，阿龙……”郁夫努力别过头看他，“我听专家说，男人年轻的时候纵欲过度，年纪大了会秃头的。”

龙哉拉下脸。

“你的意思是我会秃头？”

“啊？不是……阿龙的话，就算秃了也很、很帅的……”郁夫抠了抠床单。

“我觉得……”龙哉跨到郁夫身上，半硬的阳物在湿漉漉的臀缝间滑动，“你这张嘴不吸我老二的时候还是堵上比较好。”

“太过分——唔！”

后半句话被龙哉的手指塞回了嘴里。郁夫本想挣扎一下，然而感觉到炙热的柱身再次进入后穴时，他就老实下来了。

“抱歉，老二比较忙，先用手指顶一下。”说完，龙哉咬住他柔软的耳廓，下身借着床的弹力抽送起来。由于郁夫并拢双腿，肉壁比刚才的体位更加紧贴，温吞吞地、撒娇似地吸食着龙哉。

郁夫犹豫了一下做人是不是不该这么没出息，是不是应该表面上挣扎一下，往龙哉的手指上虚咬两口之类的。但是很快，龙哉又凑过来吻住他的嘴角，舔弄他的下唇。

一如既往地，他又把注意力投进了唇齿的纠缠之中。

 

END

 

 

 

彩蛋1

的确没人发现郁夫不见了。

直到第二天午休时间，神取一马才想起来昨晚的逮捕行动中缺了那个卷毛ky的身影。

“我好像看到一个老头在追着你跑来着。”神取说。

藏先生负责回收服装，也在旁边爆料：“而且你还把衣服送去洗了……”

在吃饭的同事都忍不住把耳朵伸过来。出于人身安全考虑，日比野美月属于后备人员，并没有变装进店，因此不知道昨晚的情况。现在正一脸复杂地看着她的搭档。

“可是衣服穿了就要洗呀。”龙崎缩着脑袋解释。“你们不觉得脏吗？”

“那你后来为什么不见人影？”

“难道说为了搜查行动……”

“做出这么大牺牲？”

美月的筷子跌在桌上。

龙崎把同事们看烈士的眼神挡开：“不是你们想象的那样。那个老头子只是拉着我说了很多过去的事，我又怕暴露身份会影响行动，就听他唠叨了一晚上。”

然而搜查课的人没那么好糊弄。

神取：“他找你说了些什么？”

“说我像他初恋……”

“他初恋是人妖？”

“法国女人。”

同事们回想了一下龙崎带上假发的脸，却发现自己只记得一个形状优美的高鼻子。

“光是初恋的话题要聊到后半夜去？”美月捡起筷子问。

说到这点，郁夫忍不住磨了磨后槽牙。如果阿龙不那么任性的话，原本是不需要“聊”到后半夜的。

郁夫满脸忿懑：“你不知道，那家伙一把鼻涕一把泪，拉着我不肯放，一件事可以翻来覆去说十几遍，每次复述都跟第一次说一样………”

自从他开始抱怨，吃瓜群众明显失去了兴趣，回到了座位上吃饭，只剩郁夫对着空气眨眼睛。

他缩缩脖子，揉了揉腰。好吧，至少没有引人怀疑。

 

彩蛋2

店主：“老板，昨天那个新人……”

“炒了。”龙哉吐出一口烟。“业务不熟练。”

 

fin


End file.
